runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Questers
image:Questers logo.png Welcome to Questers! Questers is a clan devoted to quests. Our members will help you with any quest or related thing. Our leader is "Andy b 007". However that his name is not what you type in to join the channel. The name is "qu3st hunt". This is just an account created for the purpose of a good leader name. If you would like to join our great clan then go to the Runescape forums or here and fill in an application to enter. Our clan is members only due to the fact that there are so few f2p quests. We have regular events such a clan wars battle or stealing creation. Andy B 007's Tip of the Week A ring of wealth is best used for monsters leveled 10 levels greater than your own Polls Do you like quests? Yes No Quests? Weapons: Saradomin sword or abyssal whip with rune defender? Abyssal whip with rune defender. Saradomin sword. Hate them both.'-.-' Minigames: Which is your favourite? Stealing creation Clan wars Castle wars Vinesweeper Barrows Fist of Guthix Tears of Guthix Soul Wars Pest Control Pyramid Plunder Impetuous Impulses Barbarian Assult Fishing Trawler Duel Arena TzHaar Fight cave TzHaar Fight pit Other Animation: Pack 1 What do you think of the new looks and animations for the godswords, abyssal whip, the zamorakian spear, scimitars, longswords and dharoks greataxe? frame|left|The new whip The abyssal whip: Better Worse frame|left|Nice butt? The godswords: Better Worse All the scimitars: Better Worse frame|left|The new dragon scmitar The dragon scmitar: Better Worse All the longswords: Better Worse The dragon longsword: Better Worse Dharoks greataxe: Better Worse The zamorakian spear: Better Worse Combat Skillcapes Out of all the combat skillcapes, which one will you get first? Which one? Attack Strength Defence Hitpoints Magic Ranged Summoning I will never get a combat skillcape Our current members #Andy B 007 #Samuel44100 #Liam839 #1q1001 #Alex Cheung 8 #Legowas1 #Kullu00 #Dragonsaly23 #Rokax39 #Badboy4eva21 #Joshposh70 #Mattdm28 #Nevithan #Dark Bat54 #1s27 #Dark Falco58 #Jens maat #Tigerboy5005 #Ruud 99 #Capest1 #Gusdon1 #Slik 4100 #Motonev #Kimboly40 #Sali240 #Avalanche783 #Mr Kophansi #Clonejames3 #Pnkpanther59 #Ice Yob #Hydr0killerz #Bbbbbb677 #Tomtom71693 #Westhead33 #Bad Gremlin2 #Reddog 424 #fo0lz Og1 #Silder #Kilikena #0bby Jrb #lil dude439 ScreenShots image:questers1.png image:questers2.png image:questers3.png 500px| image:questers5.png 500px| Questers Clan Wars Over many ages, the questers clan have been going to clan wars to prove their strength and wit against all others and keep trying to defy all odds, and on many occasions, have done so. Here are some examples Example 1: Andy & Alex Vs 17 (85-106 clan) Method used: Ultimate defence mode + Guthans End Result: Win Kills: Andy:8 Alex:9 Deaths: Andy:1 Alex:0 Example 2: 1s27, 1q1001, Andy, Alex & Badboy Vs 7X110+ (highest lvl 138 Ancient) Method used: Pile and pray (voided since most of them were ancients) End Result: 25-23 Win Kills: 4-6 each Deaths: 4 each + 3 extra's (for Andy, 1s27 and Badboy) Example 3: 1s27, Alex, 1q101 & Andy Vs 12 Noobs (level 80-) and 3X120 Method used: Hide in 1on1 away from eachother, killing as many as possible End Result: Win Kills: 1s27: 3 Alex: 5 1q1001: 4 Andy: 3 Deaths: 1s27: 1 Alex: 0 1q1001: 1 Andy: 0 These are just a few examples to show you the sheer power of our clan Category:Clans Category:Clans